Double Life
by iloveflyboy
Summary: Ok, so Harm's unhappy, Why? *That's a really bad summary*


Ok, so here's another story… I know the last one, was well… a bit, morbid… but this one is better. I'm trying to do another story at the moment, it's a bit light-hearted, which is just what I need! 

Disclaimer: As if I own them… If I did, it would resemble South Park, with the whole kill off Kenny every episode… U killed Brumby, U b******! Hehe, yeah sorry about that!

PLEASE REVIEW IF U LIKE IT

---------------

"Honey I'm home." He smiled- He was happy, but at the same time he was extremely miserable. He once laughed at her, with her platinum blonde hair and her deep blue eyes, deeply amused. Now he hated and detested both. He wished for the brown-haired, brown-eyed girl that he left back in Washington. The one who was smiling at him constantly and calling him Flyboy playfully. L.A just wasn't the place for him. 

He wanted to return home, go back to Washington. There were only 5 more days until Christmas Eve and the chances of getting back to Washington to see the wall, were minimal. Very minimal. He loved his place here, a family man, with a little boy, that he knew wasn't his. He just pretended for their sake. He had loved being with this woman; she had been the love of his life… but in L.A everything was different. They were different. 

He was no longer a Naval Aviator, or a Naval Lawyer. Just a lawyer. Defending magazines against slander cases, bringing civil law suits to anyone who looked sideways at a celebrity. Of a night he'd tell her of all the weird and interesting cases that he'd gotten, all those psycho's who had asked him to be their lawyer.

She'd watch him laugh, but there was always that look in his eye. The dispassionate look of, almost hate, toward the life they were living. Once upon a time passion was what had driven him in everything. Flying, Law, Her. But in this life there was no room to be passionate about hating their surroundings. They had been married almost a year when they came into LA. One year of love until they came into a world of disguise and pretence. She saw the look in his eyes when she mentioned D.C.

He was never really unhappy, as a direct result from her… It was not seeing his Mom, his Grandmother, his family and friends. What he would do to see Mac again. Mac: the kick-ass marine that he left behind in Washington. 

"Hey honey!" She ran up to him and kissed him. Hard. The smile she used to hide away, because it didn't belong in this world that they'd been thrown into, was once again present. LA hadn't been a nice place to be, even though she was there with her ex-flyboy. "Webb called this morning. Harm the missions over. They got him, it's over."

His hands took over. Roaming around her body, then up to her face, to her hair. Where he positioned his hands and took off her wig. The ugly, ugly wig. His eyes were full of tears. He pulled back and played with his eyes. The aquamarine colour returned. She smiled and followed the same process. The chocolate brown eyes, that he longed to see the past 6 months appeared before him. Tears ran down both their cheeks. They were back kissing passionately, when the little boy came in.

"Daddy, Daddy!"

"It's OK AJ, you don't have to call me that any more. Just Uncle Harm again, OK?"

"Are you going to take me to see Mommy and Daddy Auntie Mac?"

"Yes sweetie, we are." AJ Robert ran into his surrogate parents' arms. "And you'll get to see your baby sister."

"Harmony Mackenzie Roberts" AJ replied 

Harmon Rabb Jnr. laughed. Bud and Harriet had named their third child after both of them, it was an honour… but Harmony? Couldn't they have just waited until they have another boy? Michael Harmon, would have been nice… named after Bud's brother who had been terribly supportive when Bud had lost his leg.

"I have another surprise, flyboy."

"Really what?"

"I'll tell you, but after we shave that stupid beard off. It's been bugging me for 6 months." He could here the happiness in her voice, the playfulness was returning, in a matter of less than 10 hours, she Mac again.

The clean-shaven man was sitting on his sofa, for the last time ever. The suitcases were packed ready to go. Sarah Rabb, sat on her husband's lap, and smiled. Not wanting to be left out, AJ jumped on top. They all started laughing. She rubbed his forehead, until he had fallen asleep.

"Poor little guy, probably wore himself out with excitement." She said softly.

"Poor us, I'm going to miss him being around."

Sarah Rabb, just smiled. "We have to get back and buy a house."

"I know, a big one! With four or five rooms, for all our beautiful children."

"Well right now we only need a house with an office, and a family room and 2 bedrooms."

"We need 2 bedrooms?"

The smile grew. The first 'flyboy' grin of the past 6 months.

His blue eyes where wide with surprise and joy. He will be a daddy, in less than a year. Perfect, a new life, for a new chapter in their lives.

------------------

Finished


End file.
